It's complicated
by BeckiJackson
Summary: Both Blaine and Kurt are certainly "friends with benefits", but will they overcome the struggle to admit their feelings or will they give up and remain as friends?


_**Authors Note: **Hi guys; this is my first fan fiction, tell me what you guys think. I'm always open to suggestions :) Unfortunately, I don't own glee or any of their characters. As if i did i guarantee this wouldn't be what i would be doing in my spare time. _

**IT'S COMPLICATED...**

The common room had been disturbingly quiet for a while now, but neither Blaine nor Kurt seemed to care. Blaine continued to copy sentence after sentence from his chemistry book, almost wishing that the other boy would start a conversation. He briefly looked up, realising the boy was working, and disappointingly looked down again. Not that he didn't enjoy his company, but Blaine was getting rather bored of sitting in silence balancing equations, filling in state symbols and the overall torment that is chemical synthesis. He wanted the boy so badly, he was the last thing he thought about before going to bed, whilst being the first thing he thought about when he woke. He wondered whether the boy felt the same, he imagined what it would feel like to kiss him. As being in the warblers, he had a lot of time to think of such things_._ But still, he was afraid to act upon his feelings. He often gave Kurt hints, like provocatively winking at him during warblers, or keeping his hand on Kurt longer than was necessary. But was unsure whether he had left it too long and was firmly stuck in the "friend zone". He sighed and began to doodle on the A4 piece of paper, soon after he abandoned the sketch-due to his lack of drawing skills- and closed his text-book loud enough to disturb Kurt from his studies. The younger boy jumped a little, but didn't look up. He had least expected the younger boy to acknowledge his cry for attention, but instead he carried on working. In frustration, he lay his head on the graffiti-free table.  
>Now, it was the other boy's turn to secretly watch the other boy sat across from him. He stared at the brown haired boy with great admiration; he always seemed so calm and collected. So sure of whom he is. Yet, there he was with his head on the table, oblivious to the fact that Kurt was staring at him. He watched the boys' body rise and fall in a calm and serene manner. He couldn't help drift back to the first time they met.<p>

_**Flash Back**_

...Kurt was awkwardly descending down the staircase, hoping he wouldn't stand out too much_. Who are you kidding, your clothes are a pretty good indication that you don't belong here_ Kurt's subconscious told him, whilst he adjusted his collar- hoping that the small gesture would ensure he wasn't discovered.  
>"Excuse me?" A voice came out of no-where and surprised Kurt. He turned to see an attractive dark haired boy standing before him. With his gay-radar going crazy; Kurt suddenly forgot all of the Queen's English and just stood there, frozen<em>.<br>__Say something, anything. This is just getting awkward _he told himself, as the other boy continued to look at him curiously.  
>"Sorry, were you talking to me?" he finally managed to spit out, staring straight into the boys eyes. He hadn't realised the confusion in his voice until the boy replied.<br>"Yeah, I was" replied the boy, looking equally as cautious.  
>"My name's Blaine" he said, holding out his hand.<br>"Kurt" the taller boy mumbled, shaking Blaine's hand. As soon as their eyes met Kurt remembered the large smile the boy gave him in return

_**End of flash back**_

He remembered the day pretty well, yet still wasn't sure how they managed to become such good friends over such a short time span. Kurt continued to look at Blaine, until he reminded himself he should be concentrating. He shook himself, and tried to return his attention to the case study he was supposed to be memorising.  
>Blaine suddenly jerked upright, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow at the boy's sudden movement. Which Blaine explained with a casual shrug, leaning against his arm whilst looking straight ahead. Which Kurt returned with a roll of his eyes, whilst trying not to smirk at the boy's randomness.<p>

_Would it be so awful if they were to date? _Both boys questioned themselves simultaneously, both privately wishing the other was aware of their feelings. Whilst Kurt was thinking of ways to flaunt his feelings in a discreet manner, Blaine was thinking of something different entirely.

**_A/N: _**_Hope you guys like it so far, if anyone responds to this then i will consider carrying on with it. If so, I plan to make this a quite short stint since this problem will be resolved pretty soon in Glee; so i plan to stick to the story shown in episodes. Therefore it will be around 3-5 chapters, long. Full -to the brim- with Klaine fluff hopefully xD_


End file.
